


I'll let you set the pace ['cause I'm not thinking straight]

by aeriamamaduck



Series: The Next Level of Life and Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Suggested Switching, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: "You are distracted."Yuuri stopped in front of Victor with a slight cringe, like he'd been caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. The silver-haired man was leaning back against the barrier, all long limbs and a knowing smile that had been aimed at Yuuri one too many times.





	I'll let you set the pace ['cause I'm not thinking straight]

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot set early in my series. I do recommend reading the rest. Hope you all enjoy. :)

"You are distracted."

 

Yuuri stopped in front of Victor with a slight cringe, like he'd been caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar. The silver-haired man was leaning back against the barrier, all long limbs and a knowing smile that had been aimed at Yuuri one too many times. 

 

And yet it  _still_ knocked him out. 

 

Victor's frank assessment was accurate, in fact, and it made Yuuri blush for what felt like the billionth time in a week. Yes, he was most definitely distracted. Was he thinking about sex? No. It was  _thinking_ about thinking about sex that had him distracted.

 

Complicated, yes, but there was little in Yuuri's life that could be called "uncomplicated."

 

Nothing was easy when Victor, with his critical eye and confident grin, was making Yuuri's mouth water, and it was embarrassing.  _Do I really have to do everything in excess?_ he asked himself.  _Worry. Food. And now sex?_   He'd had sex for the first time only a week ago and he was well on his way to becoming a one-track-minded idiot, especially when Victor was giving him that gorgeously smug, expectant look.

 

They'd been fooling around almost every night that week and, despite how new and good and welcome and amazing it all was, he was still so surprised by the incredibly physical turn their relationship had taken, beyond their casual affectionate touches. Swallowing, Yuuri predictably dug himself in deeper by asking, "...What makes you say that?"

 

Victor pushed off of the barrier, blades moving him across the ice with a soft _ssshhhh_ that had Yuuri's heart racing. As he approached, Victor observed in a thoughtful voice, "Well, your last couple of flips were either doubles or singles. I'm happy you're not falling on your face, but there's still something on your mind." Closer and closer until he was inches away from Yuuri, and then Yuuri felt Victor's smooth hands, slightly dry from the chilly air, cup his face with so much tenderness that he almost stopped breathing. "Care to share with your coach?" Victor asked softly in cajoling tones.

 

Swallowing, Yuuri tried not to get caught in the lovely blue of Victor's eyes, his blushing face already a lost cause. Right away he could hear Yuri's impatient groans, Georgi's dreamy sighs, and Mila's delighted giggles. He tried tuning them out as he replied in a quiet voice, "...It's nothing...bad. I'm just having trouble focusing, that's all."

 

"Well, what's the trouble?"

 

Yuuri almost gave voice to that thoroughly irresponsible side of him that wanted to ask,  _Why aren't we kissing right now? Why isn't his hand down my pants?_ It was the newness of it all, the need to explore and mark and hear more, to see what else he could coax out of Victor if he really put his mind to it. And now he was blushing even harder. Perfect. "...I guess I'm just...waiting until we can head back home. I'm kind of tired."

 

He hated to sound so whiny, especially in the face of Victor's time and generosity. But Victor kept giving him that warm gaze and pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri's forehead as he gently squeezed his cheeks. "The day's nearly over anyway. No more jumps, and drink plenty of water. I don't want you to get hurt."

 

Those smooth hands released him and Yuuri was at a loss for words as he stared back at the man. "...O-okay."

 

Then Victor's long index finger appeared in front of him, poking at his nose and scrunching it up slightly. "I mean it, Yuurichka. No jumps," he said, severity hiding behind a wide smile.

 

Yuuri blushed even harder, reminded of those moments when he decided to be stubborn and go against his coach's orders. "I won't do any. I promise," he said, ducking his face away and freeing his nose.

 

Seemingly satisfied with his compliance, Victor skated away from him with a wink. His heart speeding mercilessly, Yuuri decided that a cool drink of water would be a good idea. He could relax, try and focus, maybe watch Victor practice a little...

 

As he did so, water bottle in hand, Yuuri felt himself getting caught up in his old crush again as he watched Victor skate, focused and strong, and it mixed in with every other feeling he'd discovered in the past year. He took a long drink of his water, sighing at the thought of everything, which suddenly seemed like  _so much_ , but not in an overwhelming way. 

 

He bit his lip, an imagined tingling settling there at the memory of kissing and being kissed and initiating a kiss. Of Victor's lips, pretty and bruised and swollen from being stretched around Yuuri's cock, his hair a gorgeous mess thanks to Yuuri's desperate hands. Of Victor holding him as Yuuri rubbed up against him as much as he wanted, teeth worrying at the skin of Victor's long neck...

 

He was close to just squirting some water on his face just to cool his thoughts, but was too busy smiling faintly at the turn his life had taken as he watched Victor skate, Yakov steadily calling out instructions and criticisms. Being there still felt like a privilege, but not so much that Yuuri felt as incredibly disconnected as he used to. He wasn't outside looking in, but a part of Victor's world now. That alone made him smile more.

 

"A piggy and a mouth-breather," he heard Yurio mutter beside him. 

 

Yuuri hadn't even noticed him appear. He kept his eyes on Victor as he replied lightly, "I'm just smiling. With my mouth _closed_. Nothing wrong with that."

 

Though he seemed annoyed, the green-eyed youth didn't leave, slouching as he too watched Victor. "Yakov worked him hard his first few weeks back, and now he's the same as he's always been. It's like the baldy never left."

 

"I was thinking the same thing. Except for the bald part," Yuuri replied loyally, lightly nudging Yurio's elbow with his own.

 

Yurio gave him a snort and a smirk, returning the nudge. "You'll see. Another couple of years and he'll have to wear a wig that'll probably fly off when he skates."

 

Yuuri stifled his involuntary laugh behind his hand. " _Don't_ , that's awful!"

 

He looked up to see Victor looking in their direction with another fond smile. Was it possible to fall in love over a hundred times a day? It had to be bad for one's heart, for sure, but Yuuri wasn't worried about that at the moment. 

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever Yuuri had been thinking, he found his train of thought getting thoroughly halted by the sensation of Victor's fingers playing with the hair at his nape, almost dry after his shower. The minute little motions were enough to lull him, not to sleep but into a sense of security that Yuuri was quickly becoming addicted to.

 

He felt warm, both from his shower and the heat from the very slight embarrassment he felt at practically sitting on Victor's lap, his head resting on the man's shoulder while his legs were draped over Victor's thighs. He knew he was still blushing lightly, watching Victor's fingers draw tiny circles over his knee.

 

Pressing his face into Victor's neck, Yuuri inhaled the sweet scent of his body wash and felt the warmth of his skin. Being so close, practically melding together, felt intoxicating, comforting, so many things at once that he thought his heart wouldn't be able to contain so much. He did, somehow, and it felt a bit like being drunk, but without his usual embarrassing behavior. 

 

Victor's silences could be frightening sometimes, but the quiet between them, with the added chatter from the television and Makkachin's soft snores, had a hypnotic quality to it, more so as Yuuri listened to Victor's soft breathing, almost like he'd fallen asleep. He wondered if Victor's heart was as full to bursting as his, if his thoughts were just as laden with emotion and sensations even as they sat so still.

 

Yuuri was still testing the waters, wanting to see how they both reacted to everything. He was steadily becoming familiar with the sweet hitch of Victor's breath when he touched him, with the way his muscles contracted when Yuuri drove bold hands up underneath his shirt. Still nuzzling his soft skin, Yuuri pressed a kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Then another one as he brought his hand up over Victor's chest, hearing and feeling that little hitch of breath. One more, longer and with a quick, timid graze of teeth, hand curled over Victor's shoulder as the man squirmed.

 

His hand tightened over Yuuri's thigh, trying to just touch or hold closer. Yuuri had no idea. "Yuuri," Victor murmured shakily as Yuuri leisurely sucked a mark he knew Victor would gladly show off. He thought of moments when he caught Victor touching his neck, lightly pressing at the bruises he found, and Yuuri could swear his eyes glazed over.

 

The thought made Yuuri carefully scrape his teeth across the sensitive skin in his mouth, and seconds later he found himself on his back, staring up at Victor, who was fervently drinking in the sight of him as he panted harshly. Tongue quickly flicking over his lips, Victor's smile held lust, delight, and surprise. "You're going to have to use your words to get what you want," he said, indulgent and steely.

 

Feeling a shiver bloom in his chest, Yuuri swallowed as he tried to keep his eyes from darting about. Those blue eyes were warm with intent as they gazed down at him, and Yuuri grounded himself in the sight of them. "...It was you," he said softly. "You were distracting me all day." Then he reached up, fingers curling over Victor's upper arm as he fought a blush.

 

Victor's answering smile was tender, sympathetic, and adoring all at once. "I had a feeling," he said quietly, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "What were you thinking about, hmm? Is there something you wanted me to do to you tonight? Or something you want to do to me?"

 

He pressed his cheek against Victor's, letting his eyes fall closed as Victor pressed more kisses across his jaw and to the shell of his ear. Reaching up to delve his fingers into soft, silver hair, Yuuri breathed out, "We could...go to the bedroom and figure it out."

 

An excited shiver raced through Yuuri at Victor's soft little moan, and without another word Victor was on his feet, breathing hard as he held a hand out for Yuuri, tugging him up and towards the bedroom.

 

Yuuri's heart was racing hard, beating against his ribs as they rushed into the bedroom and Victor shut the door behind him. Gazing at Yuuri for one, two seconds, Victor quickly went to him and pulled him against him, hard, hands diving into his hair as he sealed their lips together. Yuuri felt his knees grow weak at the nearly-smothering kiss, trying to negotiate moving his lips against Victor's while drawing them towards the bed. At least he hoped it was the bed. 

 

Luckily it was, and Yuuri fell back on it, chest heaving as he slowly and shakily moved up to the middle of the bed, Victor crawling over him with his eyes half-lidded and his lips glistening as he came closer to kiss him hungrily. He tore away just to tug Yuuri's shirt off, tossing it aside so he could let his hands roam over Yuuri's torso as he kissed his lips, jaw, neck. Yuuri closed his eyes, moaning quietly as he let his own hands dive under the back of Victor's shirt, still trying to familiarize himself with every dip and curve, and enjoying the way the muscles jolted at his slow, exploratory touch. 

 

His fingertips found the spot where he'd left a few scratches in his careless state, and managed to stifle back a wince at having done it. Victor didn't seem to mind them, though. In fact he kept displaying them rather proudly, strutting around without a shirt in the background during a skype call with Phichit (making the younger skater scream in delight when he saw what Yuuri had done to Victor's back). 

 

Distracted by the  _wonderful_ things Victor's mouth was doing to his ear, Yuuri tried to let the building pleasure carry him off, absently attempting to pull Victor's shirt off as they started a slow grind against each other, Yuuri trying to figuratively gain his footing as they moved unevenly. There was a quick pause as Victor got rid of his shirt, disheveling his hair, and he was back on top of Yuuri, who felt so good he didn't know what to do with himself save meet the slow rutting of Victor's hips with his own. 

 

Hooking an arm under Yuuri's knee to draw it up, Victor ground down harder, and Yuuri huff out a broken moan as Victor gave his thigh a greedy squeeze. He pressed his tongue into Yuuri's mouth in another heated kiss, taking Yuuri's breath away and making him feel completely untethered so he had no choice but to loop his arms around Victor's neck. He felt all of his control unravel and welcomed it, just as he welcomed every touch of Victor's hand over his body. "Do you want to top or should I?" Victor panted.

 

Yuuri's stomach gave a strangely pleasing drop at the question, his cock giving a little twitch as he thought of what it had felt to have Victor inside of him. Maybe he'd want something different the next time they did this (his heart doing happy cartwheels at the thought of a  _next time)_ , but for now...Yuuri's breath was coming out in soft pants as he tried to answer properly, settling for a murmur of, "You..."

 

Handing himself over to Victor felt good, and it felt _really_ good to see more heat building behind those blue eyes, still giving him a tender look as he unconsciously arched towards the graceful body above him. Yuuri had no idea how Victor managed to get his eyes to look so soft and heated at the same time. When Victor kissed him, gently this time, Yuuri immediately responded, tongue stroking Victor's as he moaned into the man's mouth. 

 

Separating with a wet _smack_ , Victor gave him a look that was both aroused and delighted. "So eager," he said teasingly as he gave another slow grind between Yuuri's hips, making Yuuri's thighs tremble. "As your fiance, I'm flattered you find me so distracting. But as your coach..." 

 

Yuuri shuddered as he attempted to rut evenly against Victor, eyes shut tight as he managed a couple of timid nods. "No... _Fuck, like that..._ _God,_ no critiques right now," he said, voice cutting off in a whine as Victor started to suck a mark on his shoulder, groaning into his skin as he teased at it with his teeth.

 

"It _is_ my job to take care of you," Victor practically purred, fingers teasing at the hem of Yuuri's pants before his hand dove in to loosely wrap around Yuuri's hard length. Yuuri cried out softly at the touch, immediately thrusting into Victor's hand as the man stroked his hair back. "I could give you what you've been thinking about all day. Is that what you want?"

 

" _Yes,_ " Yuuri panted, legs shaking as he tried to get himself under control just so he wouldn't come too quickly. But Victor's hand felt so good around him, he just wanted to keep fucking into it, and lose himself completely. "Let me...Let me take my pants o- _off,_ " he stuttered out, exhaling in relief when Victor released him. Still shaking, Yuuri pushed his pants down, trying not to kick them off impatiently.

 

Once completely naked, Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment, fighting down the sting of embarrassment, and a moment later he felt Victor's hand trace a gentle line down his torso. "You're so beautiful," Victor said, hand wandering to Yuuri's inner thigh to trace over the skin with his fingers.

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, breathing hard as he looked at Victor and tried to calm his galloping heartbeat, which proved futile as Victor's eyes roamed over his body appreciatively, hands curled over his knees as he slowly parted them. 

 

After a few moments of gazing at him, Victor visibly swallowed before asking softly, "Do you want to get on your hands and knees for me,  _detka?"_

 

Yuuri forgot to answer for a few seconds, lips trembling as he gave a little nod. "...Okay..." He did so, mindful of his shaky limbs and Victor's eyes on his backside, which he'd very quickly learned Victor loved to touch and play with. He tugged his glasses off and ducked his face between his arms, trying not to tense up as he waited for Victor's touch. He heard the drawer open and close, the wrinkle of foil and the uncapping of a bottle, and Victor's shaky breaths before he gave the round flesh of Yuuri's ass a firm squeeze with each hand, making him jolt and squirm with a whimper as Victor groped him. 

 

Smooth hands parted his cheeks, and without thinking Yuuri let his arms bend as he pitched forward, hiding his reddening face in a pillow as he bit back a whimper at the feeling of Victor's thumb tracing over his puckered hole. 

 

He drew away for a moment, Yuuri breathing shakily at the loss of Victor's hands, and then he gasped when he felt Victor's slick fingers at his entrance. "Ready?" Victor asked, voice sounding strained.

 

Yuuri nodded and then his hips gave a twitch when Victor lightly pressed a finger in to breach the tight opening. Victor's other hand held a cheek, keeping Yuuri opened up for him as he rubbed the pad of his finger against him. He loved how Victor loved to take this part as slow as he could, pressing him open and pressing into his prostate in hard or teasing jabs until Yuuri was moaning wordlessly. It was no different this time, Yuuri eventually rutting back against all three fingers and whining pathetically as Victor spread him apart. "More," he begged. "Please, please, I want to come with you in me..."

 

He heard a strangled moan from Victor before feeling more hard jabs against his prostate, making him cry out and shake as his cock leaked onto the sheets. He withdrew his fingers from Yuuri, who panted hard and tried yet again to drag himself from the edge. He peered at Victor over his shoulder, watching the strain on his face as he gave his own dripping length a squeeze before putting a condom on. Victor's eyes met his, worshiping and tender, and Yuuri unconsciously spread his legs wider.

 

The head of Victor's cock nudged up against his entrance, and Yuuri gasped as Victor pushed into him, slowly filling him up as his eyes fluttered closed at the gradual stretch. Victor's hips eventually pressed flush against his, and Yuuri barely heard his shaky breaths as he paused to give him time to adjust. "So good...God, you feel good, Yuuri..."

 

Yuuri could only reply with a whimper, body pleasantly limp and head floating at feeling so full. Holding on to his hips, Victor started to work his cock inside of him with shallow thrusts, Yuuri attempting to meet them in little, halting movements.

 

He didn't care how he looked. There was a beautiful man moaning lowly above him, filling him up with careful thrusts that slowly became longer and more powerful. " _God,"_ Yuuri gasped, toes curling as he arched his back and pushed his head into the pillow, not minding that he was drooling onto it. "Harder...Harder," he begged, forgetting to be embarrassed by his broken voice as his anticipation built.

 

Victor obeyed, thrusting deep and hard as he yanked Yuuri's hips back to his, Yuuri barely hearing his soft pants and grunts beneath his own staccato cries. He felt Victor's body cover his own, a loving, protective heat, a reassuring weight on his back, and he sighed in adoration at the feeling of it, loving the way Victor's teeth worried at his shoulder, over the mark he'd left earlier.

 

Yuuri realized he was smiling. Even through the hot, almost painful desperation, he was smiling, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy as Victor kept driving his hips forward as his hand kept pulling Yuuri's hips back to his. It felt so good, and deep, and perfect, more so when he listened to Victor's moans vibrate against his ear, like he was just as lost and desperate as Yuuri as he pulled and pushed, the obscene slap of their skin meeting adding its own brand of stimulation as it reached Yuuri's ears.

 

Victor grunting, almost growling in his ear as he bit and sucked at his neck, had Yuuri needing more of this, of Victor's hips snapping into him viciously, of another mark, another ache so he'd remember just how he'd gotten them, and this wasn't nearly hard enough. Swallowing a harsh breath, Yuuri panted out in near-delirium as he thought of Victor's needy grip on his hair, "Pull my hair...Pull my hair, please..."

 

He didn't care how he sounded or what he said. He just needed Victor's fingers in his hair, demanding and harsh. He felt Victor's surprise in the stutter of his hips and an instant later he felt those fingers tangle in his hair, loose for just an instant before squeezing tight. A frisson of excitement made its way down Yuuri's spine and his eyes lost focus when he heard Victor murmur into his ear, "I knew you'd like it rough..."

 

Then he gave a hard thrust with a harsh grunt, pulling at Yuuri's hair at the same time and yanking his head up, Yuuri's eyes shooting open as Victor hit his prostate. It was too much, too much at once and it felt  _so good_ that tears were beading at the edge of his eyes. Harder, harder still against that spot, and he didn't hear Victor anymore as pleasured moans spilled from his lips.

 

He'd been on edge so long it took another couple of hits to his prostate before he spilled onto the sheets. Victor wasn't far behind, sounding like he'd had the breath punched out of him when he came. 

 

Yuuri, catching his breath as his ears rang, couldn't focus on the headboard in front of him, and his vision wavered as Victor carefully lowered his head onto the pillow before letting go of his hair, soothing the sting with gentle strokes. Yuuri steadied his breaths as Victor pressed wet kisses to his neck, nape, and shoulders, bangs trailing over sensitized skin as Yuuri tried to rid his vision of its remaining cloudiness. "Did you like that?" he heard Victor ask through the din in his ears.

 

Grinning tiredly into the pillow, Yuuri replied, "You have to ask...? God, Victor, wait until I can breathe again..."

 

Victor gave a trembling laugh as he stroked down his spine, gently circling around where they were still connected. "It wasn't too much, was it?"

 

"I  _wanted_ it like that," Yuuri insisted, voice sounding slurred. "You were perfect..." He gave another weak gasp as Victor carefully straightened, hands caressing his backside.

 

"Bear with me,  _zolotse,"_ Victor urged quietly before slowly pulling out, Yuuri groaning lightly at the sensation. He let Victor gently manhandle him onto his stomach, away from the wet spot, and closed his eyes as Victor rubbed away the ache that was close to settling into his limbs, keeping his touches light over the oversensitive areas of Yuuri's ass and thighs.

 

Limbs loose and mind still floating, Yuuri mumbled, "You're going to put me to sleep."

 

"Then sleep," Victor said, a smile in his voice. "And if you wake up wanting more, I'll gladly give you whatever you want."

 

Yuuri smiled into the pillow, flushing with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
